Mistletoe Memories
by DarkRose Dilettante
Summary: Because he promised her that this would be a Christmas she'd never forget, and he realised that it had become that same for him - memories under the mistletoe.
1. A Christmas You Won't Forget

************

G'day everyone! As you all know, Christmas is almost upon us! So I decided to write a little collection of Rozen Maiden Christmas fics. The chapters are much shorter than I usually write, and are all connected together but probably have time skips in between them.

Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone~! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Rozen Maiden or any of its characters.

* * *

**Mistletoe Memories**

****1 - A Christmas You Won't Forget

It was that time of year again.

Every December, the Sakurada house, by tradition, would be decked out in a multitude of shining lights both inside and outside the house, and tinsel festooned along the doorways and cupboards until the rooms shimmered with Christmas cheer. Most important, as in all homes, was the family Christmas tree, which stood in its time-honoured place in the corner of the living room, garlanded with yet more tinsel and bejewelled with ornamental baubles and other similar decorations.

When he was younger, Jun's parents would have been at home with him and his sister, gathered around the kitchen table with crackers, singing carols and enjoying a Christmas feast. Now, however, both his parents worked overseas and practically never returned home to visit their children. Albeit for the occasional phone call, in fact, it was as if his parents no longer existed. They had become an absence in Jun's life that he was long used to.

Even so, Jun couldn't help but feel a little depressed every time Christmas came around. Since his parents were never home, it was usually left solely up to Nori to organise Christmas in the Sakurada household. This year was the first Jun was actually helping Nori set up the decorations, as every year before he'd been in his socially withdrawn state and preferred instead to stay shut up in his room, ordering cursed Santa hats or something of the sort online.

This year too, was the first Christmas he would be spending with the Rozen Maiden dolls.

Perhaps it was better that his parents weren't home.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Shinku snapped her book shut and fixed Jun with her usual sky blue, deadpan gaze. "You have been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes. It is most unsettling."

"Ah, well...I was just wondering...do you celebrate Christmas much, Shinku?" asked Jun curiously.

"No."

"R-really?" he was a little taken aback by her bluntness.

"I can only do so if I am awake at the time," replied Shinku, sounding mildly disinterested.

"But you've celebrated it before?"

"I cannot remember the last time I celebrated Christmas, even if I have before. Do you think the Alice Game makes room for such things? It is the same with all the Rozen Maiden. That is probably why Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo have been exhibiting such rowdy excitement these past few weeks..."

Jun was silent for a few moments. When he spoke again, it was with the voice she rarely heard him use.

"Shinku?"

"What is it?"

"I want to promise you something."

The blonde straightened and raised an eyebrow, curious.

"And what is it you promise me?"

"A Christmas you won't forget."


	2. Santa Suit

**Mistletoe Memories**

**2 – Santa Suit**

"No. Absolutely not."

It was a phrase, Jun realised, that had somehow become commonplace in his daily vocabulary ever since the Rozen Maiden had moved into his house.

"But Jun!" Nori protested, right on cue. "It's _Christmas_!" She held up the red and white and waved it in his face, eyes wide and pleading.

"Come on, Junjun, you'll look so adorable – I mean, convincing in that!" Micchan had grabbed his arm and was jumping up and down like a small child.

"Do it for Hina's sake, Jun," said Tomoe, patting him solemnly on the shoulder.

"I refuse. It's a damn Santa suit, for God's sake! Why can't one of you do it?"

"Well, Jun, in case you haven't noticed, Santa Claus is a man. And we...well...kind of _aren't_," pointed out Tomoe.

"Look, it even came with the beard and hair and hat and everything! All you have to do is just stuff a pillow up your stomach and – "

"_No_."

"Alright then," Nori said, drawing back with a determined glint in her eye. "Micchan, call for our back-up."

"B-back-up?"

At that moment, Suiseiseki burst into the room, heralded by the sound of poppers and crackers going off and confetti raining down all over the floor.

"You'd better clean that up, you damn..." Jun trailed off and stared at the doll. In light of the jolly season, she seemed to have discarded her usual clothes for a red and green Christmas dress, complete with a Santa hat. As well as this, judging by the bulges in her pockets, she also seemed to be carrying around numerous Christmas crackers, poppers and sparklers.

"You chibi-hearted chibi! Get in the suit, or feel the wrath of Suiseiseki!" she roared, thrusting her hand in her pockets and drawing out a handful of sparklers in one hand, whilst pulling out a lighter with the other.

"WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A LIGHTER IN YOUR POCKET?"

"Put on the suit and no one gets hurt," Suiseiseki growled, pointing the sizzling sparklers at him.

"LIKE HELL I WILL! GET THOSE OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE YOU BURN IT DOWN!" He leapt at the doll, whereupon a spectacular wrestling match ensued, resulting in several burns in his carpet, fingers and shirt. Tomoe sighed.

"Nori, Micchan, I think this calls for drastic measures. Summon it – our secret weapon..."

"What on earth is all this dreadful racket?" Jun stared up from the ground where Suiseiseki had him pinned down to the floor to see Shinku standing in the doorway, coldly unimpressed gaze surveying the scene. Her lip curled with distaste.

"Jun, please stop abusing Suiseiseki."

"I-I'm not – she's – it's not – "

"Jun, I hear you have been refusing not just one, but _three_ ladies' pleas of assistance. As a gentleman, which you are obviously struggling to be, and as my servant, you are obliged to help them in any way possible. Have I not told you before that you must be gracious and willing to serve at all time? Do you understand?"

The medium groaned, banging his head on the floor.

"_Fine_, I'll wear the goddamn suit!"


	3. Scarlet Santa

**Mistletoe Memories**

**3 – Scarlet Santa**

Jun had been getting more and more irritated throughout the day. Christmas Eve was tonight, and Hinaichigo had desired to see Santa Claus so desperately that Nori, Tomoe and Micchan had taken it upon themselves to go out to purchase a Santa Claus suit. Of course, naturally, Jun would be the 'chosen one', as they called him, who was to wear the damn thing.

He sat in the living room now, shifting awkwardly around as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit with an enormous pillow stuffed under his suit. On top of that, the hat that came with the suit had a ridiculously huge white, fluffy pompom which had a nasty habit of swinging around and socking him in the eye whenever he turned his head.

"Oh my," came a sardonic, silky voice from the doorway, "if isn't Father Christmas!" Jun swivelled around and managed to catch a glimpse of a Suigintou hovering in the hallway before the pompom came swinging around and ridded his left eye of vision.

"Suigintou? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hmph. Shinku invited me over." She ran her eyes up and down Jun's ridiculous outfit and smirked. "You look incredibly stupid in that."

"Really? I think he looks quite endearing," came Shinku's voice from the top of the stairs. Suigintou's sneering facade transformed immediately.

"Shinku! Of course, that was exactly what I was thinking," she smiled as the crimson doll descended the stairs to come and stand next to her.

"Oh dear, are you hot in that, Jun?" asked Shinku. Suigintou was smirking at him again, over the blonde's shoulder.

"N-No..."

"Then why are you so red?"


	4. Christmas Wishes

**Mistletoe Memories**

**4 – Christmas Wishes**

"SAAAAANNNNNTTTAAAAA!"

Jun looked up to see a blurry, pink-shaped blob hurtling across the room at breakneck speed. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled across the couch, beard half-falling off, gasping for breath and feeling as though he'd just taken a bullet to his chest. Which could almost describe what had just happened.

Though, rather than a bullet, he'd just taken Hinaichigo travelling at the speed of a bullet to his chest. Thank god for the pillow.

He recovered with difficulty, pulling his beard straight and trying to pry off the over-excited little doll, now with both arms clamped around his midriff, cuddling him like he was some sort of a giant soft toy.

"Um...ho ho ho...he-hey there, little kid..." Jun paused, as he realised exactly how pedo he sounded. "Urgh. Screw this...so, Hinaichigo..."

The sixth doll beamed up at him, smiling wide enough to swallow a plate. Jun cursed inwardly; it would take a heart of stone (or Shinku) to not be disarmed by Hinaichigo's huge, innocent grin. Even Suiseiseki didn't stand a chance against it.

"Have you been a good girl, Hinaichigo?"

She nodded as furiously as if her life depended on it.

"Hina has been extra, _extra_ good for Santa! Nori told me all about your reindeer, and the elves at the North Pole, and your sleigh, and – "

"Um, Hinaichigo, what do you want for Christmas?" Jun butted in as she chattered on distractedly.

"Unyuu..." Hinaichigo chewed her lip thoughtfully. "It's okay, Santa. I only want four things for Christmas this year!"

"Shoot away."

"First, I want strawberry unyuu...lots and lots and _lots_ of it!"

Of course. Jun sighed. That had already been taken care of.

"Next, I want a Kunkun toy! Because right now I have to share with Shinku, and she never lets me play with it very much..."

That was slightly more problematic, considering Shinku's unpredictable and possibly volatile reaction to such a gift, but not impossible.

"But what I want most of all is...I want everything to stay like this."

"Huh?" Jun stared down at the innocent doll.

"I want it to be like this forever. Everyone is so happy right now. Even Suigintou isn't scary anymore. I want to smile and laugh with everyone. I want this happy feeling to last forever. It's okay if you don't give me the other presents, but that's the one I want the most."

"I think that's what everyone wants too, Hina," Jun said quietly, smiling down fondly at her. It was these moments that he realised out of all of them, Hinaichigo was the only one who was able to express with her innocent honesty this simple, unspoken desire that they all share. The Rozen Maiden, who strive for perfection but wish for nothing more than a little happiness.

"Unyuu...there was one more thing...Suiseiseki told me I should tell Santa this one...but I don't really get it..."

An unpleasant, suspicious sensation immediately began to prickled up Jun's spine.

"What was it?"

"Um...Suiseiseki said to tell Santa to make Jun confess to Shinku already unless he wants Suigintou to do it before he does."

"WHAT?" Jun spluttered, turned bright red and almost practically tore his fake beard off, before remembering that he had to maintain his facade in front of Hinaichigo. "Erm...I mean...Suiseiseki told you that, did she?"

"Santa...what's Jun supposed to confess?"

"Never mind that, Hina. You go and tell Suiseiseki that she'll be getting coal in her Christmas stocking this year."


	5. Missing Mistletoe

**Mistletoe Memories**

**5 - Missing Mistletoe, Fishing Rods and Stolen Kisses**

Suigintou stared suspiciously at the leafy twig Suiseiseki was waving around.

"What is that?"

"This," Suiseiseki grinned wickedly, "is the answer to all of your problems."

Suigintou swivelled around and grabbed Souseiseki by the collar.

"What the hell is she talking about?" She jerked a thumb towards the cackling Suiseiseki.

"Oh, come on, Suigintou, you _know_ what we're talking about. There's no need to be ashamed about it. Souseiseki and I confessed _ages_ ago, you see, and it all turned out."

"S-Suiseiseki! Stop telling people!"

"Oh, Souseiseki, you're so shy~"

For a few moments, Suigintou looked as though she was about to throttle Suiseiseki, but her furious glower soon deflated into a look of defeat, and she shuffled over to where the Gardener twins were standing, her cheeks bright pink.

"Er..so, how does this work again?"

"Hohohoh...it's really very simple..."

* * *

Shinku couldn't help but feel as though she was being stalked. Everywhere she went, she was accompanied by an uneasy prickling sensation on the back of her neck, as if something, or someone, was secretly watching her from the shadows.

"Suigintou," she called, not even turning her eyes from the television screen where the Kunkun Christmas Special was displayed. "Please stop that."

The black-clad doll emerged from under the kitchen table, looking sheepish. As Kunkun's credits came rolling onto the screen, Shinku glanced back at her oldest sister.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Shinku, nothing at all."

"Why are Suiseiseki and Souseiseki hiding in the cupboard over there?"

"Oh, so you...you... saw them?"

"_Heard_ them's more like." Shinku paused, and indeed, Suiseiseki's high-pitched, half-hearted whisper could be heard emanating from behind the cupboard doors.

"_No_, Souseiseki, you have to get the timing right! Like, NOW!" The doors burst open and a fishing rod emerged from the shadowy cavity, a small plant sprig attached to its hook. Shinku stared at it as it bobbed up and down through the air until it hovered above her. She turned back to the silver-haired doll, completely baffled...

"What is – "

...but her question was silenced by Suigintou's kiss.

**

* * *

**

Jun walked in to see Shinku sitting frozen on the couch, like some sort of a doll-sized statue, eyes widened, expression caught in a look of supreme shock, her cheeks a bright scarlet that matched her dress. Suigintou sat in the place beside Shinku, cheeks also flushed scarlet. Her magenta eyes gazing dreamily at her blonde sister, and she had several fingers pressed reverently to her lips. Judging by the giggling, interrupted every now and then by a hissing, scandalised whisper, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were hiding in the cupboard underneath the side-board.

From previous experience, Jun decided he didn't want to know what had just happened.

"Ok...I won't ask...but has anyone seen my fishing rod? And Nori says the mistletoe has gone missing."


	6. The Demon and the Doll

**Mistletoe Memories**

**6 – The Demon and the Doll**

"My, my, spending Christmas Eve alone, milady?"

Kirakishou didn't need to turn and look to know that Laplace had just materialised beside her. Instead, she continued on her own way, drifting aimlessly through the endless space that was her prison – the field of N.

"I don't care for trifling human celebrations," she replied carelessly. "But now that you've come, I suppose I should adhere to the custom and wish you a Merry Christmas."

"And a Merry Christmas to you as well, milady."

Kirakishou's single eye widened slightly in surprise as Laplace held out a parcel to her.

"What's this, rabbit?"

"A gift. It is traditional to exchange gifts at this time of year, is it not?" Laplace watched the seventh doll tear away the wrapping, his eyes glinting with amusement. She held up her present – a drink carton – and gazed questioningly at the demon rabbit.

"It is a beverage that is quite popular amongst the humans at Christmas. I believe it is called 'Eggnog'," he explained.

Kirakishou regarded him silently for a few moments, her white rose swivelling in its socket. The corner of her lips twitched.

"Ahh, are you trying to poison me, Laplace?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Would you like some eggnog?"

"I believe I would, milady."

A small, round garden table and two accompanying chairs appeared at a wave of Kirakishou's hand. All around them, the darkness of the N-field melted away to reveal a beautiful rose garden at night, illuminated by a plethora of Christmas lights draped over the bushes, whilst tinsel shimmered under the starlight. It was incredible what Kirakishou could do with her N-field if she put her mind to it, Laplace mused as they took their seats. The doll poured out a cup each for both of them. A gentle chink rang in the quiet tranquillity of the N-field night as they raised their glasses to each other.

"Merry Christmas, Laplace."

"Merry Christmas, Kirakishou."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Kirakishou murmured a few minutes later, as if she'd just remembered something. "I too, have a Christmas present for you."

It was Laplace's turn to look surprised this time as a small casket materialised before the pale-haired doll's outstretched hand. She handed it to Laplace, a teasing smirk playing faintly upon her lips as he opened it.

"Oh..." Laplace's expression changed rapidly from one of surprise to mild amusement. Kirakishou broke off into a tinkering giggle.

"I thought it was quite appropriate," she sniggered.

"Yes, very funny, milady. A carrot."


	7. Nosebleeds

**Mistletoe Memories**

**7 - Nosebleeds**

"I refuse."

For once, instead of Jun, it was Shinku who was stoutly refusing Nori's pleas. Jun himself was too busy struggling to get his pillow out from under his Santa costume to pay much attention, but the Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Hinaichigo, Tomoe, Micchan and Nori were gathered around Shinku, surrounding the irritated blonde in one collective, pleading circle.

"Oh, come on, Shinku! It's not like you'll look ridiculous like Jun," Tomoe tried to reason. There was a muffled outraged "OI!" from the other side of the room where the said medium had given up trying to remove the pillow and was instead trying to undo his buttons with great difficulty.

"I will not be coerced into wearing that...garment," was Shinku's cold reply.

"But it's a beautiful dress! I ordered it online myself! You'd look _so _adorable in it!" Micchan exclaimed, waving her camera around excitedly. The others wondered if she was perhaps the only one completely immune to Shinku's icy glare, as the temperature of the room seemed to plummet.

"Um...y'know Shinku, you were willing to wear Micchan's clothes last time you came over, so why not now?" Kanaria stuttered, trying to ease her sister's frosty anger.

"You forced the chibi into a Santa suit, so now it's _your_ turn!"

"Souseiseki, tell Suiseiseki to shut up – wait, what on earth are you wearing?" Shinku stared at the Gardener doll, looking appallingly mortified. She was dressed in an elf costume, in little green shorts with braces, a white shirt and pointy green shoes with bells on the ends. On her head sat a red and green hat, also with a bell on the end, and a pair of fake pointed elf ears completed the ensemble. Souseiseki blushed and lowered her head a little in shame.

"Ha! You see, even Souseiseki dressed up for Christmas!"

"Th-that's because you tied me up and told me that if I didn't do it you'd use my shears to trim Jun's nostril hairs, Suisei – " Souseiseki was cut off abruptly as Suiseiseki clamped a hand around her mouth.

"My point is, Shinku, you have to embrace the festive spirit!"

Shinku turned her stare now to Suiseiseki, who was in a matching elf costume to Souseiseki's, albeit hers was a dress version of Souseiseki's shorts. She too, sported the elf ears.

"Unyuu! Hina and Kanabatsu are elves too!" Hinaichigo pointed out helpfully.

"Well, look at it this way, Shinku – at least you aren't a reindeer...or a snowman...or the tree..."

Shinku seemed to consider this for a few moments.

"I don't have to wear those, do I?" she gestured distastefully at the fake ears.

"No, it's not an elf costume."

"Very well, then. I shall wear it," Shinku pronounced imperiously. There was a victorious whoop from Suiseiseki, and Nori broke into applause as Tomoe and Micchan high-fived. A few minutes later, Shinku emerged from Nori's room in a short, bright red corset dress with puffed sleeves, complete with a white fur trim and boots of the same colour. She had exchanged her bonnet for the standard Santa hat, and her hair was now beribboned with scarlet satin instead of black.

There was instant uproar the minute she entered the room, most of it originating from Nori and Micchan, who let out simultaneous "KKKKKYYYYAAAAA!"s and proceeded to attempt to glomp the stony-faced Shinku.

"SOOOO CUUTEE~~~~!"

"MUST! TAKE! PICTURES!"

"Do not touch me."

Golden curls went whipping through the air and connected with spectacular _smacks!_ to both the raging fangirls' cheeks, rendering them blabbering, collapsed heaps in the doorway.

"Ahhh, Shinku looks so pretty!" Hina laughed, cautiously hugging Shinku around the waist, taking care to approach her sister very slowly and carefully, considering what had just happened to Nori and Micchan.

"So, you like the dress?" Suiseiseki smirked. Shinku shrugged.

"It is tolerable."

"Ohohoh...I thought so...you see, that's the matching costume Jun's Santa suit! Get it? You're Mrs Claus! And guess who Santa is? Hahahaha!"

"You damn - !" Jun had come up from behind and was about to flick Suiseiseki when his eyes fell on Shinku. He froze in position, one arm raised over Suiseiseki, eyes widened.

"What is wrong with you, Jun?" the fifth doll frowned.

"N-nothing," he managed to stammer. Quite abruptly, Jun cupped both hands around his nose and practically ran out of the room.

He really had no idea Shinku could look so..._adorable_.

As Jun left, Suigintou came walking back down the hallway from the opposite direction and poked her head around the doorway of his bedroom, where everyone was gathered.

"Did something happen? I was coming up and that medium boy came running out with his blood streaming down his face and – " she stopped, rooted to the spot, as her eyes came to rest on Shinku.

"Suigintou?" the blonde was a little startled by Suigintou's sudden transformation into a stone statue. "Are you alright? Why is your nose bleeding?"


	8. Stars

****

A little chapter that is a bit pointless in some bits, but Megu-centric in the end. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but I had limited computer access because of all the Christmas celebrations and parties and whatnot. But it was fun. :D

Happy New Year, everyone~~! I wish you all the best for 2011. XDD

* * *

Mistletoe Memories

**8 - Stars**

Everyone was seated around the table – and by everyone, that meant..._everyone_. There were so many people that Jun had been forced to move several more tables out from the storage room and join them along the end of the dining table. Then, to make room for all three tables to fit, he'd had to move the couch up against the wall, clearing the living room as well so that the long string of tables could fit.

There was Nori, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki and Shinku, of course, and then Micchan and Kanaria, Tomoe, Souseiseki and elderly Mr Shibasaki and his wife, who'd also come over for the party. Even Suigintou was there, along with her medium, Megu, whom Jun had never even met before in his life, but whom Shinku had apparently invited over.

"They let her out of the hospital just for Christmas tonight," Suigintou had explained. Megu was talking and laughing with Nori, Tomoe, Micchan and the Shibasaki's as if they had known each other all their lives.

"Won't your parents be missing you?" asked Nori. Megu grimaced, frowning slightly.

"They go home to my grandparents' place for Christmas every year. I usually stay in the hospital."

"Well, I guess that makes three of us – you, Jun and me. Our parents are always overseas, so we never see them either. It used to be quite lonely...but ever since Shinku and the others moved in, we've had so much fun!" gushed Nori. The two girls smiled at one another, feeling something of a connection.

The rest of the table was much livelier and rowdier. Hinaichigo had just popped open a cracker with Tomoe, spraying confetti and paper all over their end of the table. Shinku was ferociously fending off an exuberant Micchan armed with her trusty camera sitting on the opposite side to her, whilst next to her was a somewhat tipsy and uncomfortably over-friendly Suigintou. Meanwhile, Souseiseki was unsuccessfully attempting to pacify an outraged Suiseiseki, who was throwing bits of turkey at Jun for accidentally sticking his elbow in her sauce dish.

"It's because it's too damn crowded in here!" Jun yelled at the rampaging, turkey-flicking Gardener.

"You've contaminated my cranberry sauce with your chibiness!"

"Urgh..."

"Shinku-chan~~~~~~!"

"I have made it very clear, Micchan, that I will not be spoken to in such a casual manner, and that you are prohibited from laying your hand on me in such a – arrggh? S-Suigintou...what are you...n-no...get off me...s-stop it...n-n-not there..."

"Unyuu! Hina wants to pop more crackers! More crackers with Tomoe! Would you like one, Kabanana?"

"K-Kabanana? What am I, some sort of fruit? It's KA-NA-RI-A, you DOLT!"

"...hic...ahh, Shinku...you look so..._ravishing_...in that outfit...hic...why are you moving away?" Suigintou giggled. "...don't worry...hic...your big sis will treat you gently..."

"Right, Jun, we're getting rid of the alcohol. Why do we even have vodka? Who brought it out in the first place – " Shinku broke off, giving a small shriek as Suigintou swayed alarmingly before collapsing in a stone drunk, insensible heap in the blonde doll's lap.

Later on that night, Nori and Jun stood at the door sending their guests off.

"I'm terribly sorry about..." Nori trailed off, bowing apologetically and glancing at the loudly snoring Suigintou gathered up in Megu's arms like a sleeping child. Shinku was plainly nowhere to be seen, and Jun mentioned something about her dragging herself upstairs, looking vaguely traumatised, and locking herself in her case for the rest of the night.

"Oh, it's alright. We both had more fun tonight than, well...ever," Megu smiled and sighed. "It's sad that it had to be over so soon."

"You can come over and visit any time you like with Gin-chan!" Nori exclaimed eagerly, clapping her hands together. "Friends are always welcome!"

_Friends._

In her lonely, sick world of hospitals and illness and waiting for a death that never came, friendship was something Megu thought had long been lost to her. What use was a friend when she was certain to die? There was no point in forming bonds with others, she thought, if she already knew they would be broken. There was no point in learning to love someone if she already knew nothing waited at the end but pain and hurt.

Megu stared down as Suigintou stirred in her arms. The silvery haired doll did not wake but Megu held her closer as they walked back to the hospital. Tomoe had walked with them as far as her house, but they were now on their own. Nori had offered over and over again for them to ride in Micchan's car, or at least for Jun to accompany them back, but Megu gently refused. Inside though, their kindness touched her. Thinking of the nurses back at the hospital, she supposed that she had always been difficult to them, and resolved to be warmer towards them. They were well-meaning, after all.

The street was lonely but not dark. Christmas lights had been put up all over the city, and the street lights cast a whitish glow that sparkled off the silvery snow that lined the path. The night was clear and crisp, and the stars twinkled above her like reflections of the Christmas lights below. It was chilly and her breath came out in pale, smoky puffs, but walking kept her warm, and surprisingly, Suigintou radiated substantial body heat as well, though she was a doll. She shifted slightly.

"Even on the road to hell, a flower can make you smile," the doll muttered under her breath, as if in dreaming she had somehow read her medium's previous thoughts. Megu considered taking her back to the church, before changing her mind and carrying the doll back with her.

Sitting in her hospital room, the only sign of decoration was a scruffy bit of tinsel wrapped half-heartedly around the end of her bed. The window was closed and the blinds drawn as they were every night, though Megu hated not being able to look out at the city. Tonight, however, she didn't mind.

"You know, Suigintou, I've realised something," she whispered to the doll slumbering beside her in the bed. No doubt Suigintou would grumble in the morning about not being returned to her case. "It's nice not being alone."

Friends are like stars.

You don't always see them, but you know they are always there.


	9. Tradition

****

Mistletoe Memories

**9 - Tradition**

"Laplace," Kirakishou said, holding up a bauble to the light. They were sitting in a garden of roses and Christmas lights.

"What is it?"

The pale doll glanced across at her companion, sitting and basking in sunlight that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. For all her abilities, Kirakishou couldn't create an actual sun in the N-field.

"I'm _bored_."

Laplace straightened, ears twitching with interest.

"But on the other hand, I can't be bothered doing anything. I don't see how the humans can make such a big deal of such a dull celebration as Christmas."

"Humans make a great deal out of the most insignificant things," replied the demon rabbit. Kirakishou's lips twisted into an anticipatory smile, and despite herself, she started giggling.

"Let us see if my sisters are willing to play today."

* * *

"That's funny, I'm _sure_ I hid the spare key around here _somewhere_..." Nori was down on all fours, searching around the ground. Tomoe was shaking out the doormat, whilst Kanaria, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki searched in the bushes around the house. Megu and Micchan were upending the pot plant next to the door and elderly Mr Shibasaki was inspecting the lock closely.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid a watch-maker won't be too good with locks."

"Jun-kun's still in there, isn't he?" Mrs Shibasaki prompted, holding in her hands the fruit cake she'd baked for today's Christmas Day lunch. "Can't you call him to come and open the door for us?"

"He won't answer, the stupid deaf chibi! He's probably raking advantage of this and doing something horrible to my case..." Suiseiseki growled, marching up to the front door and pounding on it furiously with a tiny fist. "OPEN UP, CHIBIIII!"

How Nori had managed to get herself and everyone else locked outside the house was a complete mystery. She had gone outside to greet the guests, along with Hinaichigo and the Gardener twins, but before anyone realised what had happened, the door had mysteriously swung shut, seemingly of its own accord, and locked them out. The spare key kept under the doormat too, had vanished into thin air, and was nowhere to be found after a thorough search of the front path and garden.

"Unyuu...what's this?" Hinaichigo held up a green vine she'd found near the front door. Tomoe frowned as she inspected it.

"It looks like...a rose vine..." she pointed at the white rose growing at the end of it. "Where did you pull this out from?"

"It was just lying there."

Nori frowned.

"But we don't grow white roses in the garden."

* * *

Jun was dozing lightly on the couch, relishing the few minutes of sleep he could get now since he'd had absolutely no sleep whatsoever last night. Hinaichigo, in her childish excitement, forced him to stay up with her, supposedly waiting for Santa Claus to appear. They'd stayed up until two o' clock in the morning before Hinaichigo herself fell asleep. Jun then discovered, much to his irritation, that now _he_ couldn't get to sleep, and so Nori had woken up this morning to find him in a foul mood and with dark circles under his eyes that may have been from lack of sleep or bruising from the pompom on the Santa hat Jun was still wearing.

He turned in his sleep, only to roll off the couch and land clumsily on the ground, a dull throbbing spreading up his shoulder and the side of his head. Groaning, Jun struggled to sit up, rubbing dazedly at his eyes.

"Huh? Where is everyone?"

A sudden whooshing sound and a sharp pain on his cheek told him Shinku had silently entered the room and hair-slapped him. He turned to see her standing by him now, eyebrow arched reproachfully.

"Tea. Now."

"Urgh...it's _Christmas_, for goodness' sake, Shinku. It's not traditional to drink tea at Christmas – can't you just pour yourself a glass of eggnog straight out of the carton, or something else that doesn't need to be _prepared_?"

The blonde doll gazed at him as if he'd just suggested she throw herself off a cliff.

"No excuses, servant. Oh, and by the way, you look like a panda."

Jun almost gave in to the temptation of picking the petite doll up and dumping her in a cupboard somewhere, but she smiled abruptly, and for a moment his thoughts seemed to liquefy into a gibbering, meaningless puddle in his mind.

At that moment, the pompom came swinging around again and socked him in the eye.

Of course, Jun thought bitterly, if it wasn't his sister, or that damn Suiseiseki, or one of the other dolls walking in and ruining the moment, it would be the stupid Santa hat that had already tormented him all through yesterday. Hinaichigo had insisted that he promise to wear it until Christmas was over.

Shinku regarded the fluffy white ball bobbing up and down in front of her with mild curiosity.

"What is that?"

Jun stared at the pompom as it swayed before him, coming alarmingly close to his eyes.

"It's damn nuisance, that's what it is," he growled.

"No, I believe it is mistletoe."

"Eh?" Jun peered more closely at the fluffball hanging over his forehead before his eyes. There was indeed a sprig of mistletoe attached to the pompom with red ribbon. The medium frowned, for the mistletoe hadn't been there before.

"When did that get there?" He thought back to who had last had the hat and scowled suddenly. "Suiseiseki..."

Shinku was gazing thoughtfully at Jun now, an unreadable flicker in the deep blue of her eyes. Jun felt his heart do a funny sideways leap, as if it was about to jump right out of his chest, as she cupped both her small hands around his face.

"Sh-Shinku...what are you doing...?"

"Hush, and stay still. Stop moving. Are you not familiar with what you are supposed to do when you stand underneath mistletoe?"

_Oh. _

_My. _

_Lord._

When his mind managed to fully absorb what she had just said, Jun managed to splutter an eloquent,

"That's not...you don't have to...of course I...it's not that..._what?_"

"Weren't you the one telling me to be more traditional about Christmas?" Shinku was smirking slightly now, and Jun couldn't help but feel his eyes travel to her perfect, rosebud lips. He gulped.

"And if I'm not mistaken, when we are both so conveniently located under this spring of mistletoe," her voice dropped to a whisper, "is it not _tradition_ to..."

As she drew close and pressed her lips lightly against his, Jun thought that perhaps he should wear this cursed Santa hat for the rest of his life.


	10. A Reason to Celebrate

**Mistletoe Memories**

**10 - A Reason to Celebrate**

"That's it, I'm going round to the side," Suigintou snapped, floating around the corner of the house as the others trailed behind. "Maybe I can break through a window or something..."

"Ahh, about the windows, Gin-chan – "

"I wonder why Jun couldn't hear us from inside?" Tomoe wondered aloud. "He's not _that_ oblivious, is he?"

"Maybe he's really busy with something?" Kanaria frowned at Suigintou, who had stopped and was staring through the window to the living room, frozen stiff as marble.

"Er...Suigintou?"

"Hmph! Busy? _I'll _say. He's in there with Shinku! Why are they standing so close to each other?" the silver-haired doll growled under her breath.

They all pressed up against the window to see Jun kneeling on the floor, slightly dishevelled and tired-looking, as the fifth doll stood in front of him. As they watched, they appeared to be speaking, when Shinku smiled suddenly. Jun moved his head fractionally, and the pompom suddenly went swinging around and knocked him in the eye. Suigintou snorted with laughter, but Suiseiseki began to panic.

"Oh no, that's the hat I was going to make Souseiseki – " she faltered, realising her twin was staring questioningly at her. Suigintou's chuckle quickly turned into a venomous hiss as she watched Shinku cup Jun's face in her hands.

"What the hell is going on in – " Suigintou broke off abruptly and paled. Her entire body seemed to tense up as she watched with eyes widened in horror and rage Shinku lean in towards Jun. At that moment, gathered outside the window, everyone's jaws dropped open simultaneously as they witnessed the astonishing spectacle of the proud, cold fifth doll of the Rozen Maiden kissing her medium.

There was a second of pure, complete silence – a silence that was, in itself, deafening and heavy with a mixture of unspoken, unsaid emotions and words.

And then, Suigintou exploded.

Like a raging, vengeful angel of death, she descended on the window with a rampaging fury unseen ever before in this world.

"BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TO HER? THAT LECHEROUS MAN-SLUT!" Suigintou screamed, summoning her sword in a blaze of blue fire. She held it over her head and was about to bring it down on the window with monstrous strength, but found herself held back by the combined strength of Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Kanaria and Hinaichigo, who had grabbed a limb each, whilst Tomoe, Megu, Micchan and Nori were pulling her back with their arms wrapped around her waist, clinging on for dear life to the crazed doll.

"LET GO OF ME! I'LL CUT IT OFF! I'M GOING TO GO AND BLOODY CUT IT OFF!"

"What is she going to cut off?" Hinaichigo wailed.

The others made an unspoken agreement that it was better to leave that to the imagination.

"GET OFF ME! I SWEAR I WILL BLOW UP THIS WHOLE BLEEDING HOUSE IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

"S-Suigintou! Calm down! Please!"

The silver-haired doll was practically frothing at the mouth with blind rage, struggling against her restraints and slashing blindly at the window, sending razor-sharp black feathers at it in a lethal, stormy flurry that was somewhat reminiscent of a wildly out-of-control machine gun.

"HOW DARE THIS WINDOW DEFY ME?" Suigintou broke free from the hands holding her back with a great heave, and began to throw herself against the window as if to break through it with the sheer force of her flying weight.

"That _is_ strange," Suiseiseki observed. "Usually they can't even take the force of a suitcase flying into them."

"I guess you know that from experience..."

"Why are they unbreakable now, then?" Tomoe eyed Suigintou worriedly. "Someone should get her in a straitjacket."

"I don't know. We didn't get bulletproof glass like Jun wanted to..." Nori replied.

Behind them, Suigintou was still screaming obscenities and hurtling her sword, feathers and herself against the window. Souseiseki sighed.

"We might as well get started."

Kanaria stared at her, bewildered.

"On what?"

"Jun's grave."

* * *

Shinku drew back finally, a faint smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

_You promised._

_A Christmas I'll remember._

"Jun," she said loftily, turning and flicking her hair to the side. "Get me tea."

"Y-yes..." the medium whispered in reply, his head spinning. "Of...course..."

The blonde glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, and for the briefest of moments, there was a soft tenderness in her expression that passed so quickly it could almost be a figment of his imagination.

He thought he could just about die happy right now.

Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

"How long d'ya think she'll go on for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Souseiseki shrugged and took another slice of fruit cake. Having decided it was impossible to enter the house, Mrs Shibasaki suggested they just sit outside and have some cake until Jun realised they were locked out. They were lounged out now on the grass outside the house, like a picnic party. Suigintou, was currently occupied with other matters of great personal importance.

"SON OF A B#*&$! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Masterfully done, I must say," Kirakishou clapped, peering with one glinting yellow eye into the clear bauble she held in one hand. "Well done, Laplace."

"Even the smallest works of art can become masterpieces."

"The self-locking door, the mysterious disappearance of the spare keys, a house sealed from outside sound, and an impossibly unbreakable window..." Kirakishou giggled, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. The white rose quivered in its socket, as if it laughed too. "What a wonderful performance."

"Perhaps." The demon rabbit let out a rare smile. "But it lacks the finishing touch."

"You are an artist, Laplace no Ma."

* * *

It was these quiet moments that were to be treasured the most.

Shinku sat on her seat in the couch, tranquilly sipping her cup of tea. Beside her, Jun was sitting sprawled untidily, his head tilted back on a cushion, catching up on some much-needed sleep. She stiffened slightly with surprise as music started to play in the background, softly at first, before getting gradually louder.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

"What a strange contraption." Shinku observed the CD player with mild alarm. She was quite sure it wasn't supposed to turn itself on and start playing without warning, but as the music enveloped her, she relaxed back into her seat. There were some things that lost their magic when understood.

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Tomoe frowned slightly. "It's music."

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

The faint sound grew louder until they could all hear it.

"Ohh, I love this song," Micchan sighed.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

"I like it too," murmured Megu, gently stroking Suigintou's hair. The livid doll had finally completely exhausted herself trying to break through the window and now instead lay in her medium's lap, apparently sleeping, though every now and then she would grimace and mutter "...bastard...get your filthy hands off...I'll cut it off..."

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Hinaichigo was sitting between Nori and Tomoe, happily finishing off the last of the fruit cake. Mr and Mrs Shibasaki were speaking quietly to one another whilst Suiseiseki and Souseiseki sat a little beside them, Suiseiseki having fallen asleep on Souseiseki's shoulder. Micchan was avidly taking photographs of Kanaria, who was obligingly making various poses.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

* * *

Jun stirred slightly, seemingly having half-woken from his drowse. He blinked, slightly bemused, and frowned. Something tugged at the edge of his mind, though couldn't remember what it was. Like the soft drop of a snowflake, something had brushed lightly against his nose, rousing him from sleep. He looked down to see Shinku peering at him with strange intensity, a faint rosy blush seeped into her cheeks.

_Make my wish come true_

"Merry Christmas, Jun."

And looking down at the doll he'd come to love more than life itself, Jun realised, surrounded by the shimmering lights and tinsel, surrounded by the warmth and joy of giving, surrounded by the love and laughter that came with Christmas.

He realised that she already gave him a reason to celebrate every single day of the year.

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you._

* * *

**Happy New Year, to all my beloved readers, reviewers and everyone else~~! **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all from the depths of my heart. XD**

_It is Christmas in the heart that puts Christmas in the air._

_~ W.T. Ellis_


End file.
